tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsura Sugihara
Katsura Sugihara (かつら, birth name Katsura Kogoro) is a rank 1 Ghoul Investigator, previously a detective for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. She was the youngest person in Tokyo to become a Detective. Appearance Katsura is a young Japanese woman with very normal facial features and an average build, overshadowed by a somewhat bizarre fashion sense. Her hair color is unknown, as she is constantly seen wearing a shoulder length wig with light blue on the upper half, and darker blue on the bottom half. Her eyes are constantly concealed by sunglasses, keeping her true appearance a mystery. During work she wears a light blue suit with a blue tie, and a white shirt underneath. She constantly wears an old blue 1940s style detective hat. On her days off she generally wears a black sweater with two vertical red stripes, a black and red checkered skirt, and black leggings with brown boots. During the colder seasons she accompanies it with a red scarf. She lost her left leg during the Spotlight arc, but it's replacement has not yet been shown. Personality Frivolous, over confident, but also idealistic with a strong sense of justice. Katsura doesn’t have very high hopes in life, and for her just being able to give people closure when their friends or family die is enough for her to be satisfied. She's extremely perceptive, intelligent, but not nearly as serious as she should be. Katsura's lackadaisical attitude can throw people off, but make no mistake; she is one of the greatest detectives in Tokyo. Her ability to understand and predict criminals are second to none. If she had stayed a detective, she would've been making her way to the top in no time. However, rank and promotions aren't of much importance to her. She isn't above using cheap methods or tricks in fights when possible, and doesn't particularly care what her opponents think of her. In fact, she dislikes combat in general. In most cases she prefers to handle the brains and let someone else be the brawn. That said, she isn't the type to abandon a co worker in a fight. Her primary flaw is that she's over obsessive about cases. If her subject really is impossible to catch, or she doesn't have enough evidence, she'll obsessively go over the same information expecting something to change. History Other than her prior status as the youngest detective in Tokyo, and having previously dated a ghoul named Zahir, the rest of her history is unrevealed. Powers and Abilities Strengths: Katsura’s reaction times are almost inhumanly good, and calling her a master marksman would be an understatement. Weaknesses: Her physical strength is very lacking, and she doesn’t have much endurance. : Quinque Name: Dirty Harry Rating: B RC Type: Ukaku Appearance: Dirty Harry takes on a form familiar to Katsura, as she specifically requested for it to be designed similarly to the standard issue handgun used by the police. While it’s not exactly the same, it’s close enough for her to feel comfortable with it. The quinque itself appears similar to a large revolver, with a slightly rectangular barrel. Obviously there’s no need to reload however, as it fires ukaku shards. Strengths: The quinque’s nature as a ranged weapon gives it the natural advantage of being ranged. The shards are faster than most ukaku shards, and slightly larger. Weaknesses: The downside of the larger, faster shards is that only one can be fired at a time, and they can’t be fired very quickly. Naturally it’s not very useful at close range. Mechanics: The quinque’s function is pretty simple, a shard is fired and after a moment a new one regenerates. The quinque is named after one of Katsura's favorite songs, Dirty Harry by Gorillaz. Threads is a table that is used to format the many threads or oneshots your character has been involved in. There are seconds for a link (Turn the name into a link), thread type (Interaction, Arc, Oneshot) and a brief description of the thread. Basic examples are included below. Relationships Quotes * Gallery zurajanai.png katsura2.png|Alt outfit Trivia *